chenry i forgive you
by brunetterow
Summary: henry and Charlotte have been best friends forever. but what will happen when Henry starts feeling different about Charlotte? will Charlotte feel the same? or will henry go down & get rejected? will they date? what would the relationship be like? find out in "chenry; I forgive you"
1. chapter 1

**A/N just to let you guys know this is my first time actually makimg a henry danger;chenry story! so i'm sorry if i miss any errors or mistakes while writing**

 **also if your unconfortable with one cuss word,**

 **just to let you know,**

 **there's only one cuss word in this chapter.**

 **"Sh*t"**

 **just wanted to point that out.**

 **okay,**

 **Thanks!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _meanwhile_

 _at_

 _swellview_

 _junior high_

 _henry's POV:_

 _I was almost running late for school today._

 _again,for the fourth time._

 _I think I've been really stressed out with school just because of seeing Bianca there everyday._

 _She's been ignoring me ever since our date last week._

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Henry and Bianca we're out on a date at a resturaunt for dinner._

 _henry and Bianca ordered their food,_

 _right when they got there._

 _while waiting on and on for their delicious food,henry found it very boring the whole time._

 _what made the wait boring was the conversation Bianca started._

 _after a few minutes,_

 _Bianca got disappointed and realized i wasn't listening to a word she said._

 _And to tell you the truth,_

 _I wasn't._

*''Henry"*

*"henry"*

*"HENRY"*

 _*FLASHBACK_

 _ENDED*_

 _when I snapped back to reality I realized someone in front of me._

 _you would never guess who._

 _she_ had the most beautiful eyes ever in history,

 _ **Charlotte Bolton**._

"henry?! are you there?" she asked,

she gave me this weird look.

but,

I actually found it..

quite hot.

 **WHOA**

 **WHOA**

 **WHOA**

wait,

what?

I did not just say that?

right?

I'm not in love with her..

I finally tended to answer Charlotte.

 _"hey Char, what's going on?" I asked,_

I was _acting like nothing even happened._

 _Charlotte suddenly gave me a meaning-lessly_

 _glare._

 _was she mad?_

 _"what is going on? w-who askes that?!" she said,_

 _trying so hard not to yell._

 _yep,_

 _she's probably mad._

 _we we're the only ones in the hallway._

 _I suddenly shook my head at her, noticing how loud she got every second she spoke._

I _quickly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her in the closet right near us._

 _I looked around to see if there was anyone._

 _no one was seen._

I _quickly shut the door._

 _"what are you doing?"_

 _she asked,_

 _groaning._

 _"why are you so LATE?" she asked again._

 _she kept asking questions._

 _"Charlotte!"_

 _I whispered-_

 _shouted._

 _she quickly rolled her eyes._

 _"what?!" she_ yelled.

 _"keep your voice down,_

 _maybe?" I sai_ d.

"keep my voice down?" Charlotte scoffed.

"do you know how late you are?"

"well,

not really,

no."

I replied.

Charlotte gave me one of her glares.

I slowly checked my phone

and notice what time it was.

 ** _Shit._**

"I was this late?!"

"mhm." She replied.

"and I almost got blamed because of making excuses for you being late."

 **she made excuses?**

"okay,

look.

Charlotte,I'm sorry okay?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine."

"Lets just go to next period,

okay?" She suggested.

"Yeah,sure

lets go." I nodded and

we walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

later

that day

at the

mancave

(still henrys pov)

 _We were finally away from boring school and into the excitimg part of my day._

 _at the mancave._

me and charlotte walked out of the elvator.

we spotted Ray, on the couch.

he was watching most of the shows he usually does.

 **typical ray.**

he slowly had fallen asleep.

Charlotte looked at me with a concerned look.

I slowly shrugged it off.

"lets not bother him" I said and she responded with a nod.

Charlotte walked over to sit down on one of the chairs.

when she was walking towards it,

our hands..

they touched.

I froze up.

I could feel the static between the touch.

I really wished I could kis-

I snapped out of it.

it's those silly thoughts again,I hate them.

what was I even saying?

Charlotte and I were just

 ** _Friends._**

I sat down on the couch next to her.

she actually caught me staring at her.

I actually didn't believe i was staring at her.

"what is it?" she asked.

I think I'm staring again.

"huh?"

I looked at her with a concerned look,

like nothing was even happening.

 _but then she called me out,_

 _again._

you're staring,

henry."

I quickly shrugged.

before I even knew it,

our legs were inches apart.

we looked at each other in silence.

our faces,

inches apart.

then before I knew it.

my hands were cupped on her face.

my lips were on hers.

 ** _her lips were on mine._**

 _ **W** e were kissing,_

 _non-stop._

 _ **T** hat day is when i found out,_

 _I'm in love with the **O** ne and only_

 ** _Charlotte Bolton._**

 ** _But would she ever feel the same way about me?_**

 ** _or even about that kiss?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _A/N_** ** _YAY! THEY KISSED!_** ** _this took me at least a night to think what to write._** ** _then yesterday i started writing a couple of lines and TODAY_** ** _I finished!_** ** _YAY!_** ** _anyways,_** ** _I hoped you guys like the story and this chapter._** ** _tell me if you want me to continue on with this story? :)_** ** _this story will also be readable on my wattpad,_** ** _I'll let you know when it's up in the next chapter update._** ** _Thank you!_** ** _buh Bye! :)_**


	2. chapter 2 rejected?

**hey guys!!**

 **i'm back with a next chapter.**

 **no spoilers lol.**

 **read to find out!** _Henry's POV_

 ** _It was late at night, I couldn't exactly sleep so I was writing In my journal._**

 _it's been since last week... when me and charlotte first kissed. that's when I found out i was actually in love with my best friend._

 _charlotte._

 _you might think that's a good thing. but it's not. Charlotte hasn't been talking to me alot or hanging out with me alot either since-_

 ** _I interuppted my own thoughts._**

 _" what am i even doing?" i asked myself. i let out a big groan after two seconds, my journal page was balled up and thrown in the trash._

I ** _tossed my journal in a basket right next to my desk._** _"whatever." I whispered to myself._

 _I went downstairs to get something to eat before going to bed._ _before i could reach the kitchen. my mother stood right in front of me._

 ** _ugh seriously?_**

 _My mom looked at me with one of her looks,with her arms crossed_ _she opened up her mouth,about to say something._

 _but before she could. I interrupted her._

 ** _"I'll go back to my room now."_**

 _she shook her head and walked away when I got up to my room._

 _I guess I'll just get to sleep now._

 _when I closed my door and turned around._ _I heard knocking on my glass window._ _I wondered who it could be this late._

 _and by my surprise it was the one and only, Charlotte Bolton._ _I quickly ran to my window and opened it._

 _she walked in my room and the room was total silence._ _I finally interrupted the silence._

 ** _"Hey,Char."_**

 _I gave her a quick smile._

 _"Hey..." she stopped for a minute._

 _but then continued on to speak._

 _"Listen Hen..."_

 ** _I could tell this wasn't good news,_** ** _obviously._**

 _"about last week.." she added._

 ** _"yeah,it was a pretty fun week."_** ** _I let out a deep sigh._**

 ** _"but i'm starting to feel like it wasn't to you... was it?"_**

 _" don't get me wrong. the kiss was really-okay. but I just don't-"_

 ** _my smile quickly vanished._** ** _"I understand."_**

 _"henry I-"_

 ** _I cut her off. but,i didn't mean to be rude._**

 ** _"I think you should go._** ** _I need some sleep."_**

 _"I- okay.." she nodded then exited out the window._

 _I stood there for like at least for 20 minutes,or more._

 _realizing what had just happened._

 _I- ugh._ _I need to rest._

 _I headed to bed and went straight to sleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _woop!_**

 ** _and i'm done._**

 ** _i'm actually trying not to do cliffhangers._**

 ** _but,i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _comment for to see what happens next!_**

 ** _remeber the story isn't over._**

 ** _neither is chenry._**

 ** _btw sorry for making such a short chapter._**

 ** _I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer!_**

 ** _for now._** ** _buh_**

 ** _bye!_**


End file.
